Une nouvelle vie
by kurayami neko
Summary: pff...je suis pas doué pour résumer.Alors,un harry abusé dans le prologue d'où le rating M ,une chance de recommencer à zéro,de nouveaux amis,une nouvelle école,de nouveaux profs...une nouvelle vie...et un passé dont ne se débarrasse pas si facilement...
1. Chapter 1

**Une nouvelle vie**

**Prologue**

_2 août 1997, au 4 priver drive …_

Comme tous les étés depuis ces 11 ans, Harry Potter, le-garçon-qui-a-survécu, devait retourner dans sa détestable famille (les Dursley) pour les vacances. Cependant, cet été avait commencé de manière horrible avec la mort de son parrain et la révélation de Dumbledore sur la prophétie qui le liait à Voldemort. En plus, le professeur Dumbledore avait implicitement fait comprendre à Harry que c'était de sa faute si son parrain était passé à travers le voile. Mais Harry n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de culpabiliser. En effet, aujourd'hui, Harry Potter, 16 ans depuis 2 jours, était allongé sur le sol glacé de la cave de la famille Dursley se demandant encore et encore comment il avait pu en arriver là. En y repensant, il se disait qu'il n'avait rien vu venir. Mais, en même temps, qui pouvait penser que quelqu'un lui aurait fait subir ça …

**Flashback**

Pendant les 2 premières semaines de vacance, tout c'était passé comme les étés précédents. Des corvées, des insultes, des corvées, des insultes et encore des corvées … Mais quelque chose avait changé après celles-ci. Son oncle avait perdu son travail et bien évidemment tout était de « sa faute ». Au début, il ne s'en était pas préoccupé, après tout depuis son arrivée dans la famille (alors qu'il avait 1 an et demi) tout ce qui arrivé de mal ou de bizarre à la famille Dursley était de « sa faute ».

Cependant, cette fois les choses c'était passé différemment. Il s'en souvenait encore, sa tante et son cousin étaient parties pour quelques semaines alors que son oncle était resté afin de se reposer. Le lendemain de leur départ, l'oncle Vernon l'avait attrapé par le col de son t-shirt trop large (hérité de son cousin) alors qu'il préparait le petit-déjeuner et l'avait jeté à la cave, tout en vociférant des insultes. Il avait dévalé les marches pour ce retrouver en bas avec une blessure à la tête qui saignait beaucoup ainsi que quelques égratignures. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait que quelques marches sinon cela aurait été bien pire. Après cela, il n'avait eu la visite de son oncle qu'un jour sur deux pour un aller-retour au toilette (sous surveillance bien entendu) et un maigre repas, constitué la plupart du temps d'un bout de pain rassie et d'un verre d'eau. Il avait tenu 2 semaines avec ce régime mais maigrissait à vu d'œil.

Le 31 juillet, alors qu'il avait eu l'autorisation de sortir pour se laver, il avait profité d'un moment d'inattention de son oncle pour écrire 3 courts messages (« au secours, harry. ») qu'il adressait à l'ordre du phénix, à Ron et à Hermione. Malheureusement, son oncle avait vu sa chouette partir et était entrée dans une rage folle. Il avait attrapé Harry par les cheveux et l'avait trainé jusqu'à la cave où il l'avait jeté violemment au sol. Son oncle, dans sa colère, l'avait alors roué de coups. Trop faible pour se défendre, Harry avait du supporter les coups jusqu'à perdre connaissance. Il était sur d'avoir au moins deux côtes cassées car il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. Plus tard dans la journée, son oncle était réapparu et Harry s'était préparé à recevoir une nouvelle correction. Cependant, ce ne fut pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Vernon au lieu de le rouer de coup avait commencé à lui arracher ses vêtements. Harry, comprenant ce que son oncle voulait faire, se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais la douleur était partout. Profitant de la faiblesse de son neveu, Vernon avait arraché les derniers vêtements de celui-ci avant de lui-même ouvrir son pantalon. Il avait alors retournait Harry face contre terre et l'avait pénétré violemment sans la moindre préparation. Il avait continué de le pilonné sauvagement sans prendre en compte les cries et les suppliques d'Harry. Un torrent de larmes ruisselait sur ses joues tandis que son oncle le relâchait enfin, ce retirant sans douceur de l'antre maintenant sanguinolente d'Harry. Vernon était alors reparti sans un regard pour son neveu et n'éprouvant aucun remord pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Harry, quant à lui, était prostré sur le sol gelé de la cave pleurant son désespoir et sa douleur.

Depuis cette journée maudite son oncle était venu le voir tout les jours pour « s'amuser », comme il disait. Harry dépérissait petit à petit, détruit par ce qu'il subissait chaque jour. Il avait eu l'espoir que les lettres qu'il avait envoyé étaient arrivées à destination et que quelqu'un viendrait à son secours. Cependant, après quelques jours, il avait entraperçu Hedwige par la petite lucarne et celle-ci avait visiblement accomplie sa mission. Cela l'avait complètement choqué. Personne n'était venu. Personne ne se souciait de lui. L'ordre, Ron, Hermione, ils l'avaient tous abandonné. Cela l'avait frappé comme un coup de poignard, il était seul …

**Fin flashback**

Et maintenant, il était là, sur le sol glacé de la cave, à peine conscient ressassant tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis le début des vacances. Alors qu'il était prisonnier de ses souvenirs, il entendit le pas lourd de son oncle qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de la cave.

« Non … pas encore, s'il te plaît » gémit-il péniblement.

Son oncle s'approchait, se moquant du désespoir qu'il voyait sur son visage. Il avait peur, terriblement peur. Il voulait s'enfuir, quitter cet endroit de cauchemars. Il voulait être loin, aussi loin que possible de son oncle. Un endroit où personne ne le retrouverait. Un endroit où il pourrait être qui il voulait. Un endroit où il pourrait commençait une nouvelle vie. Une nouvelle vie … oui, c'est ce qu'il voulait, une nouvelle vie.

Alors qu'il pensait cela, sa magie entra en action. Elle commença à émettre une lueur argenté autour de son corps et, alors que son oncle aller poser sa main sur lui, Harry disparut dans un puissant flash de lumière, hors de porté de son oncle et de tous ceux qui l'avait abandonné ...


	2. Chapter 2

Merci a **magaliHP****,elfi, adenoide, grispoils****, Masami, OoOXylionOoO****, et JTFLAM** pour vos review!!

Je ferai de mon mieux pour la suite et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

Je précise que j'ai fait une petite erreur sur la date dans le prologue, ce n'est pas 1997 mais 1996 (cela n'a pas vraiment d'incidence pour la suite de l'histoire mais cela reste une erreur donc merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer)

* * *

**Une nouvelle vie**

_' ... ' __Pensée des personnages_

**Chapitre 1**

**Flash back **(en fait il s'agit de la journée du 31 juillet)

_Au QG de l'ordre du phénix ..._

Le professeur Dumbledore assis à la table de la cuisine regardait la courte lettre qu'il venait de lui porter Hedwige. Il regarda brièvement sont contenu avant de soupirer et de brûler le message d'un coup de baguette. _'Ce sale gosse à encore du désobéir à son oncle ou à sa tante. Pff ... laissons-le là où il est. Une bonne correction ne lui fera pas de mal, après tout, il a quand même détruit mon bureau. Il faut qu'il comprenne que c'est vers moi qu'il doit se tourner plutôt que de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il doit me faire confiance, comme ça, je pourrai me débarrasser de lui une fois qu'il aura détruit ce chers Voldemort … enfin s'il survit. Et après ça, mon influence n'en sera que plus grande et tout le monde m'écoutera … oui … tout le monde m'écoutera …'_ En plein monologue intérieur, il ne remarqua pas que toutes les personnes dans la pièce c'étaient tournées vers lui.

« Albus, quel que chose ne va pas ? »

Relevant la tête, il sourit doucement et répondit :

« Non, tout va bien. Il s'agissait juste d'un message d'Harry donc rien de très important »

Les membres de l'ordre acquiescèrent puis continuèrent leur discussion comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption.

_

* * *

Au Terrier, chambre de Ronald Weasley …_

Ron était en train de discuter avec sa sœur Ginny lorsqu'Hedwige avait déposé la lettre. Ginny regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son frère avant de dire :

« Pff … je suis sur qu'il a rien. C'est juste un moyen d'attirer l'attention sur lui »

« Ouais, t'as raison. En plus, je commence à en avoir marre de faire comme si j'étais son ami »

« Dit pas ça. Tu sais bien qu'on a encore besoin de lui. Il est le seul à pouvoir nous débarrassé de tu-sais-qui »

« C'est vrai … bon, on a qu'à faire comme si on avais rien reçu »

Ron froissa la lettre dans sa main avant de la jeter dans la corbeille près de son bureau.

_

* * *

Côté moldu de Londres, chez les Granger… (Désolé, je ne rappel plus où ils habitent donc on va dire que c'est à Londres)_

Hermione Granger était assise à son bureau, faisant son devoir d'arithmancie, lorsqu'elle reçu une lettre.

« Au secours, Harry » lut-elle

« … pff … c'est probablement rien, et puis j'ai d'autre chose à faire que de lire une satanée lettre. Je dois encore lire mon livre sur l'histoire de la magie au temps des fondateurs et aller au chemin de traverse pour récupérer ma commande » (des livres évidemment)

Hermione posa la lettre sur un coin de son bureau où elle l'oublia rapidement.

_

* * *

Le soir du 31 juillet, au 4 priver drive …_

Alors qu'Harry avait été traîné à la cave par son oncle quelques heures plus tôt, plusieurs hiboux se dirigèrent vers la maison et se posèrent sur le rebord de la petite fenêtre de sa chambre (bah oui, c'est qu'en même le jour de son anniversaire alors même s'ils se servent de lui, ils doivent quand même préserver les apparences). Mais au bout d'un certain, les hiboux comprenant qu'ils ne pourraient pas livrer directement leur colis, les déposèrent sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de décoller et de retourner au près de leurs maîtres qui ne se doutèrent pas qu'Harry ne les recevrait jamais.

**Fin Flash back**

_

* * *

Au moment où la magie d'Harry entrait en action … (le 2 août si vous suivez bien)_

Lord Voldemort, qui avait élu domicile au manoir de Salazar Serpentard depuis quelque temps, senti quelque chose d'étrange dans son esprit alors qu'il était en pleine réunion. Cela l'intrigua. Il renvoya ses magemorts d'un signe de la main et sortie de la salle de réunion pour se rendre dans ses appartements. Les magemorts ne se firent pas prier et disparurent tous très rapidement, après tout, ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on échappait à une séance de torture aussi facilement. Voldemort s'installa dans un de ses fauteuils et chercha dans son esprit d'où venait cette sensation étrange qui le parcourait. Il sourit sournoisement en se rendant compte que cela venait de la connexion qu'il avait avec le garçon. Il lança son esprit vers celui d'Harry, mais alors qu'il s'approchait, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible se produit. Il fut bloqué par une étrange magie. Fronçant les sourcils intérieurement, il força le passage. Mais, alors qu'il poussait cette barrière invisible, l'étrange magie trancha brutalement le lien qu'il avait avec le garçon. Voldemort fut alors projeté avec force dans son esprit, le faisant hurlait de douleur. Il prit quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et chercha prudemment, cette fois, une trace du lien qui l'unissait au garçon. Rien … il ne sentait plus rien. Il ragea intérieurement contre ce foutu gamin qui ne voulait pas ce laissait tuer depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût, avant d'essayer de comprendre ce qui c'était passé. La connexion qu'il avait avec le garçon venait d'être rompue. Et à sa connaissance cela ne pouvait signifiait que 2 choses. Soit le gamin avait trouvait une solution définitive pour bloquer son esprit de toute intrusion, soit Harry Potter venait de mourir, détruisant ainsi tout lien entre leurs deux esprits.

_

* * *

Tokyo, capital japonaise, à 9h00 du matin le 3 août … (**NB** : Pour ceux que ça intéresse, sachez qu'il y a un décalage horaire de 9 heures entre le japon et l'Angleterre)_

L'appartement était calme, les fenêtres avaient été ouverte pour laisser entrer les rayons du soleil et l'on pouvait entendre les commerçants commencer à ouvrir leur magasin. Cet appartement était assez spacieux, malgré qu'il n'y ait que peu de pièces. La porte d'entrée donnée directement sur un salon dont une large partie à droite était consacrée à la cuisine. De l'autre côté de l'entrée, on pouvait distinguer 2 portes. L'une, la gauche, donnait sur une chambre assez grande où reposait au milieu de la pièce un large futon ainsi qu'une petite table de nuit. Il avait également était placé une armoire contre le mur droit de la pièce, à proximité d'une porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain. La salle de bain comprenait une cabine de douche, une baignoire, des toilettes et un lavabo surmonté d'un miroir. On pouvait accéder à la salle de bain par la porte de la chambre ou par la seconde porte se trouvant dans le salon.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul occupant dans cet appartement et celui-ci se trouvait actuellement dans le coin cuisine attendant patiemment que son café soit près. Cette personne était un jeune homme de 19 ans se nommant Katoru Arashi (NB : Arashi pourrait être traduit par orage ou tempête. Qui sait … peut être est-ce un signe de son tempérament lol). Il mesurait 1 mètre 80 et était plutôt fin. Il avait les yeux améthyste et les cheveux châtain foncé avec quelques mèches de la même couleur que ses yeux. Ses cheveux était coiffé dans un style « coiffé-décoiffé » (imaginé une coiffure avec des mèches qui partent dans tous les sens et qui fait quand même bien coiffé), il portait un t-shirt noir sans manche et un bermuda assorti.

Son café était enfin près. C'est un Katoru à moitié endormi qui versa le liquide noir dans sa tasse. Il la prit par l'anse pour ne pas se brûler et se retourna pour aller dans le coin salon. Alors qu'il arrivait au centre de la pièce, il fut surprit par un flash de lumière qui venait d'au dessus de lui. Il leva la tête et fut tellement surprit qu'il en lâcha sa tasse, celle-ci se brisant sur le sol. Au dessus de lui se trouvait un corps entouré d'une lueur argenté. Il se frotta les yeux en se disant qu'il devait encore être en train de dormir, mais lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau, le corps était toujours là. _'Ookaaayyy … et je suis sensé faire quoi moi'._ Alors que cette pensée l'effleurait, la lueur argenté disparu soudainement et le corps commença à descendre vers le sol … mais beaucoup trop rapidement. Katoru eu juste le temps de tendre les bras qu'il se retrouvait déjà sur le sol, amortissant du mieux qu'il put la chute du corps. Alors qu'il retrouvait ses esprits après avoir était à moitié assommé, il regarda plus attentivement ce qui lui était tombé dessus. Il faillit crier d'effroi.

« Putain de bordel de merde, qu'est ce qu'à bien pu le mettre dans un état pareil » dit-il.

Il y eu un silence puis il se reprit :

« Non mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi, c'est pas le moment !! »

Il se leva, réajusta le corps dans ces bras et partie en courant vers la chambre. Il le déposa sur le lit et se dirigea tout aussi rapidement vers la salle de bain, l'ouvrit, fit une glissade jusqu'au lavabo, prit un gant de toilette qu'il humidifia, et ressorti … en manquant de se prendre la porte qui s'était refermé. Dans la chambre, il ouvrit son armoire pour prendre son ensemble de potion de secours, qu'il avait plaçait là, juste au cas où, il y a déjà quelques temps.

« Raaah … où est ce satané truc !! »

En ayant assez de ne rien trouvait, il décida d'employer les grands moyen … c'est-à-dire qu'il balança tout se qui lui passez sous la main par-dessus son épaule. Le sol fut bientôt recouvert de vêtements et autres objets divers.

« Trouvé !!! » s'exclama-t-il, alors qu'il brandissait une trousse de secours au dessus de sa tête.

Il se retourna en direction du lit … et se ramassa par terre « aïe ». Il se relava tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers le lit. Il put enfin commencer son travail.

Il prit dans un premier temps le gant de toilette et nettoya le corps qui était couvert de sang. Il put ainsi voir l'étendu des dégâts. _'Plusieurs côtes cassées, l'os du bras droit probablement fêlé, des hématomes et coupures plus ou moins importante, une blessure à la tête, … et sûrement des lésions internes vu le sang entre ses cuisses … merde, si j'attrape celui qui lui a fait ça je le tue'._

Katoru prit sa trousse de secours et commença à sortir quelques potions qu'il posa sur la table de chevet. Il en prit une qui était un puissant anti-douleurs et la versa dans la bouche de son patient. Celui-ci eu du mal à l'avaler et ne devait même pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Une fois qu'il l'eu prit, katoru en versa une seconde pour les os et une troisième pour les blessures internes. Une fois celles-ci avalés, il prit dans sa trousse un onguent et commença à l'étalé sur les hématomes et égratignures. Il passa ensuite à la blessure à la tête. Il la nettoya à nouveau et étala un second onguent qui devait à la fois stopper le saignement mais également aider à la cicatrisation. Il remarqua alors que son patient c'était évanouie _' … j'espère que c'est pas mauvais signe'_. Il secoua la tête et continua ces soins. Il sortie des bandages et chercha des yeux sa baguette. Quand il la trouva il tapota avec sur les bandages avant de la pointer en direction du torse de son patient « _Ferula_ ». Les bandages vinrent alors s'enroulé autour du torse du patient. Il vérifia qu'ils n'étaient pas trop serrait, il ne voulait pas non plus l'étouffait. Il souffla.

« Pfou … fini. C'est pas humain de devoir faire ça alors qu'on vient à peine de se lever et qu'on n'a pas encore eu droit a son café » (on voit l'accro lol).

Il vérifia tout de même une dernière fois s'il n'avait pas oublié de blessures. Lorsqu'il arriva à la tête, il se figea et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Ses yeux était fixé sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair se trouvant sur le front de son patient. _'Nom de dieu' _ fut tout ce qu'il réussi à penser. Même s'il n'était jamais allé en Angleterre, il avait quand même entendu parlait de ce qui se passait là bas. Et là il venait de se rendre compte que son patient n'était autre qu'Harry Potter. Katoru resta complètement choqué pendant au moins 2 minutes en fixant la personne qui se trouvait sur le lit avant de se redresser. Et de bafouiller quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « trop d'émotions … besoin urgent … café … me réveiller ».

Katoru retourna dans le salon et aperçu les éclats sur le sol. Il soupira, nettoya les dégâts et commença à se préparer une nouvelle tasse. Il en avait besoin pour faire partir se brouillard qui obscurcissait ses pensées et qui l'empêchait de réfléchir à la situation. Une fois son café près, il prit sa tasse et alla s'asseoir à la table. Il s'assit en face de la porte de la chambre qu'il avait laissait ouverte pour surveiller son patient. Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres, pris une gorgé … et recracha tout au moment où il jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry. Il posa la tasse et couru jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Il dérapa et failli se prendre le montant de la porte au passage. Il se figea devant se qui se passait. La lueur argenté était réapparu et le corps de Harry avait recommencé a lévité mais cette fois de quelques centimètre seulement. Katoru put alors observait les changements qui s'opéraient. Les cheveux d'Harry poussèrent jusqu'à atteindre sa taille et s'éclaircirent devenant châtain clair, son visage devînt plus fin, lui donnant presque un air efféminé, et surtout … sa cicatrice s'effaça, ne laissant aucune marque sur le front d'Harry.

Et, au même moment, à près de 15 000 km de là, un mage noir hurler de douleur après avoir était violemment rejeté dans son esprit. Le lien entre Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort venait d'être rompu.

Le corps d'Harry redescendit lentement sur de lit et la lueur argenté disparu. Katoru qui avait assistait à toute la transformation essaya de ne pas se décrocher la mâchoire. Mais la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était _'waouh'_. Il se rapprocha du lit, soupira et rabattit les couvertures sur le corps d'Harry. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup et la journée ne faisait que commencer. Il jeta un œil sur la chambre et gémit en voyant le bordel qu'il avait mis. Il soupira à nouveau et retourna dans la cuisine. Il regarda la tasse sur la table. Jeta un coup d'œil sur Harry, histoire de vérifier qu'il ne se passait pas encore quelque chose, et voyant qu'il ne se passait rien, pris la tasse et bu le liquide brûlant d'une traite. (Et la le dieu caféine fait disparaître le brouillard de son esprit … désolé j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher lol)

« Aaah … enfin » soupira t-il de bonheur.

C'est un katoru à l'esprit plus clair qui retourna dans la chambre pour ranger le bazar qu'il avait mis dans sa précipitation. Il en profita pour vérifier régulièrement l'état d'Harry et fut heureux de voir celui-ci dormir avec un air serein sur le visage.

« Voilà … maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveil »


End file.
